disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Maddie Fitzpatrick
Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine "Maddie" Fitzpatrick (played by Ashley Tisdale) is a character on The Suite Life of Zack & Cody and a recurring character on its spinoff The Suite Life on Deck. She also appeared on a Hannah Montana episode in season 1, On The Road Again Biography ]] Maddie is the teenage candy-counter girl at The Tipton Hotel, a cashier at the Cluck Bucket, manager of the Camp Tipton Daycare Center, and a counselor for her school's summer camp program. In the season 1 episode, Pilot Your Own Life, her full name was revealed to be Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick. Friends She has many friends, as London (since Hotel Hangout), and in her school, Corrie (Vanessa Hudgens) and Mary-Margaret (Monique Coleman). When she returns of Antarctic, she met Nia, when they start to be friends, she was angry with her because Nia take Maddie's turn as the Candy-Girl. As a Student Maddie was a student in Our Lady Of Perpetual Sorrow, with Corrie and Mary-Margaret, since she told in Forever Plaid, she ever was a "Perfect Student", but when London and she go to detention, she breaks her perfection. Later, she entered Cheevers High School, with Zack, Cody, London and Nia. As a Worker Since she was 15, Maddie was the Tipton's Candy-Girl, because her family was poor. She lives very near the Tipton, and she has double-turn hour when her parents need a travel for many specials days (a.k.a. Anniversary, Birthdays, etc.) In the Tipton, she also works in the Camp Tipton Daycare Center, in Day Care, she escaped of the kids because her brother was playing with her grandma. Also, in Nugget Of History, she also is an employee in the Cluck Bucket, as she, she starts as "Hilari Chicken", but later she was a cook. In the summer, she was a counselor in Camp Heaven on Earth (in Summer of Our Discontent), for the school, and she re-met with Holly (the coning girl of Have a Nice Trip), and other girls Jasmine, Amy, and Leah (a girl with angry troubles, a stealer and a lier, and a quiet and aggressive girl). Intelligence She is very smart, and was a Perfect Student of Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow. She is considered to be smarter than London, however London beats her in chess in Smart & Smarterer. Abilities Singing and Dance :Stop, stop, stop! You're really great! :—Mr. Blain She is a great singer, as it was showen in Commercial Breaks, when she sings Shoo-Bop-Bop (with Zack), also in the Season 1 was the singer of Lance's band, in Band in Boston. Later, she dance and sing great in Lip Synchin' in the Rain, when in her audition she sings Bop to the Top, but at final, London was the star, and Maddie the voice. But in the end, Zack helps her to enter in the show, and she sings with London "Bop to the Top". Health and Fitness She was bad in the Physical Education, and London helped her, in Dad's Back; later, in Health and Fitness, she thinks she very thin, and she starts to eat more to gain weight. Look : All say I'm exactly the same as Sharpay :—Maddie in Lip Synchin' in the Rain : And I don't look like Ashley Tisdale? Maddie in Lip Synchin' in the Rain She mostly wears her Tipton Uniform, because she works at the Tipton Hotel. Also she said her family told her she is exactly the same as Sharpay of High School Musical (a character who portpayer Ashley Tisdale also portrayed). Also, in the High School Musical Show in her school, she said she is similar to Ashley Tisdale. Family Members Siblings * Liam Fitzpatrick - (Played by Cody Arens) Liam is Maddie's younger brother. He taunts Maddie in the episode, "Not So Suite 16" of series: SLZC and see link at https://suitelife.fandom.com/wiki/Not_So_Suite_16 , because he has to get braces which prevent her sweet sixteen party at a fancy restaurant. Many people do not like him, such as Maddie, Marilyn (his own grandmother), Zack, and Carey, who can see why Maddie describes him as a 'booger'. * Genevieve Fitzpatrick - Maddie's older sister. She is married, mentioned in the episode, Poor Little Rich Girl, where Mr. Moseby speaks of Maddie's own room when he replicates a dance and song that Maddie once sung that goes like, "My sister got a groom, I got my own room, WHAT!". * Other 8 siblings - In Foiled Again, as she told London she counted her other siblings, also in Maddie On Deck, she said she and her 10 siblings went to "Big Canyon". Parents * Margie Fitzpatrick - (Voiced by Mary Kate McGeehan) Maddie's mother whose voice is heard (and arm seen through a window) in the episodes Not So Suite 16, and Poor Little Rich Girl. * Irving Fitzpatrick - (Voiced by Ernie Lively) Maddie's father. He is never seen in the series, but Maddie mentions that the ties she wears as part of her uniform are actually his. He and Margie are often heard arguing on-screen very loudly. Grandparents * Granny Fitzpatrick - Maddie's grandmother who lives with her. She is mentioned only in Poor Little Rich Girl. * Marilyn Fitzpatick - (Played by Kathryn Joosten) She is Maddie's grandmother, who is a resident of Oregon. She flew all the way to Boston, just for Maddie's sweet sixteen party. Relationships ]] * Zack Martin - Zack, (played by Dylan Sprouse) has a crush on Maddie, and in one episode, Maddie admitted that she would date him if he was her age. Since then, the crush has been sometimes mentioned and appeared occasionally. Also she kisses him in Maddie On Deck. * Lance Fishman - Maddie and Lance briefly dated toward the beginning of the show, but she dumped him because of his strange obsession with water and fish. * Chuck had a date with Maddie on the episode Rumors but dumped her when he heard the rumor that London spread saying her and Lance were back together. * Jason Harrington a blonde rich boy who is seen in the episode Maddie Checks In. Jason who liked Maddie also thought she was rich. They had a lot in common like recycling, protesting against the same thing, charity work, saving trees and lots of other things. Zack and Cody helped Maddie pretend that she was rich so that Jason would like her. * Trevor - (played by Zac Efron) falls for London at first, but later in the episode he ends up kissing Maddie. * Jeffrey - (played by Drew Seeley) His grandfather's phone was found by Maddie in Romancing the Phone and Maddie knew that whoever owned the phone was her soul mate. At first, it seemed that the owner was Jeffrey's grandfather but he reveals that the owner is Jeffrey, who is exactly like him but Maddie's age. Trivia *She said in Lip Synchin' in the Rain that she looks like "Ashley Tisdale"; actually, Tisdale is Maddie's portrayer. *She didn't apper in the Season 3 because Ashley Tisdale was filming High School Musical 2. In the series, she was in the Camp Heaven on Earth; and later go to the Antartica to save the penguins. Category:Characters Category:The Suite Life of Zack and Cody‏‎ Category:The Suite Life on Deck Category:Females Category:Female Characters